When Immortals interfere
by Single Silver Eye
Summary: Two Immortals awaken when the first eclipse hits, these two who are more then willing to interfere are going to come down on the world like chaos, and nothing will stand in their way. They are Ares and Athena. Godlike NarutoXYugito changed chapter 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

When Immortals Interfere Chapter 1

To those that don't know I don't like religion, any religion and will give it a slight bashing mainly on Christianity but also on people that follow it, because I believe that if there is a god or many gods, we and all other creatures on the many planets are some sort of sick experiment that they got going so that they didn't have to fight each other for amusement or sit in their singularity.

Here is a few quotes for you.

"A sword is never a killer; it is but a tool in the killer's hands." –Seneca

"A weapon is but an instrument, it's wielder but an artist of battle and death." –Me

Also I absolutely refuse to call the specials in Heroes, heroes or villains.

I don't own Heroes or Naruto, though I am just using I thank Fiori75 for helping me work out details and help keeping me motivated.

* * *

The eclipse had just started, when they opened their eyes. He of course reacted in violence at being buried, again. He punched through the top of his coffin, and started forcing his way out of the grave. He breathed his first real breathe in over sixty years nearly a minute later. He looked up, and saw that the moon had covered the sun and was slowly leaving it. He cracked his neck and started doing exercises to take the stiffness from sixty years of staying in the same place. Oh he went in voluntarily he even dug his own grave, had even been there much longer then that. He just didn't like acting dead. He knew that he did it because of the assholes that he had served in the last war that he was aware of and he had only been out a short decade during that time. He looked around with his blue eyes and looked over his funeral suit.

It was covered in dust, really he did what he could to make sure it stayed in proper condition since he had been using the same suit for his funerals for the last two centuries, even missed a war well wearing it, he was still a little annoyed that the other ancients let him miss a war of that size, and it also brought forth so many good memories. She had even kissed him once at his second to last funeral when he was wearing this suit, true she slapped him during the last one but that didn't really matter.

She only kissed him so many times since the flood in the last however long they had been alive minus roughly seventy years, he had kept track only because he, and near all other immortals, had an extreme memory. She was only three years older then he was. He remembered the good old days when he had hunted her and the rest of his kind or just found their bodies after Akatsuki was done with them or when he couldn't find them he started hunting bloodlines. The only one of their kind that he didn't purposely hunt was Gaara and that was because he was a good friend even after his hunger had begun.

He hoped he didn't have to get laid with another mortal because his descendants made too many enemies, what with his urge to hunt, to kill, to figure out how things work and tick passed onto them even the ones that didn't have abilities. He used one of his numerous powers to find his descendants. Ah he was making his way to Texas, but he was currently in LA, California. The other was dying the slow death of cancer in a cabin in the wilderness. That was weird since most of his descendants are supernaturally healthy, must be that he had the ill begotten luck of not having such a thing to help him out.

He moved his now extremely long hair that cover his 6' foot frame, and pulled out his dog tags. On one side it had the name Ares imprinted on it on the other it had Fox on it on both of them. He started walking towards New York. He used his shape shifting to make his hair go to its normal style of gravity defying spikes instead of acting as primitive clothing. He really was starting to hate himself for putting his grave in the middle of nature and nowhere as well as his habit to not want to use his talents at all on the day of his awakening.

Sure he had made the grave nearly four centuries earlier but still, couldn't people have moved closer. He could guess that she hated him, but then again they were probably going to be neutral towards one another for this lifetime unless a good old big war came along. Then they would be either comrades, friends and maybe lovers, but never married because they really could not hold onto a marriage for more then one lifetime they had tried it just didn't work or they could enemies, rivals, people on different sides a war that didn't go out of their way to kill one another.

They were fickle by nature, being immortal makes one such. You can't really stay on one decision for your entire life when you find it hard to end that life or it goes on continually for hundreds of years without end. It seems a quality nearly all natural immortals have is being completely suicidal the first few months to figure out how much and what they can heal. Some did it to find out what they could survive, some to die, others to figure out their powers and yet more for other reasons. He remembered Gaara and his perfect immortal killing weapon. Gaara's sand was the perfect weapon against immortals because it could destroy every part of their body and though that hit the button that turns off their immortality even if only temporarily. Also it was the perfect weapon because it didn't let them regenerate. He remembered the sand he had crawled through to get to the surface and also made it so much easier to get to the surface. Ah so Gaara had remembered the promise to bury him whenever he felt the need to rest from the world.

His memories started to consume him as he thought of all the other ancients that had survived the tests of time. He first remembered all the ninja techniques that could be used to create psuedo-immortality. Kakuza of the black threads, Sasori of the red sand, Madara of the burning leaf, Hidan the undying are all very good examples of this. Itachi and Nagito could have become immortal if they truly wanted to, though they didn't. There were numerous other such examples after the fourth shinobi war and before it as well. Each techniques for immortality had its' own consequences and dangerous of dying for not only just after using it but also for long term.

Kakuzu for example had those black threads that made up his entire body with the exception of his heart or the hearts of his victims, and made him extremely greedy it also was rather easy to kill him if you just focused on destroying his hearts. He could have been consumed by the black threads, if he had failed the bonding process. Sasori just had to preserve his heart and chakra system, which was rather easy compared to the rest of the process. If you think turning the rest of your body into to that of a puppet is a rather easy process, then his immortality was easy to get. He could have easily died of a number of things. The disadvantages of that particular method were that he destroyed his emotions and he was rather machine like. Madara took a huge step down in power in the century after he took his brother's eyes to save himself from blindness. To maintain his immortality he had to constantly siphon off a bit of his power to keep previous wounds, or age from killing him. In the end it wasn't Naruto that killed him it was previous wounds and age because he just couldn't continue fighting someone who was a chakra juggernaut like Naruto is. He couldn't maintain his constant siphoning and his wounds came back to kill him and he aged rapidly. Naruto watched as the wound that should have killed him nearly seventy years previously reappeared on him and he died as he cursed the Shodai Hokage, the first Hokage with his last breathe.

Immortals were classified into five to six categories depending on point of view. The under a thousand years old are called Newborns, the over a thousand are called Immortals, the over ten thousand are called Nobles, the over twenty thousand years old were called Ancients, and a selected few certain oriented ancients were given the title of Gods. The other classification was Elemental, in that they were either traditional elementals, nontraditional elements or had some version of elemental-like ability and also unable to die of age or in shorthand immortal. They had their own unique system that they kept to themselves. Elementals ruled themselves, while Gods and Goddesses ruled over the other immortals.

Naruto was the god of war and the god the hunt because he was the most powerful combat, whether mental combat or physical combat, oriented ancient. It was also because of his rather unique hunting habits which included hunting specials and those talented in combat whether normal mortals or immortals, the hunting of mortals had been becoming a rarity for him these days while the immortals gave plenty of fight, and other immortals who were either god, ancient, or under those two. Because of that he was also named god of the hunt. The goddess of prophesy was a friend of both himself and his wife, or possibly ex-wife he didn't know currently. She was named Alice and became the goddess of prophesy because one of her mental abilities allowed her to see all around the world and be able to tell sound advice for the one she was speaking with but don't let that fool you. Just because two of her talents let her give such sound advice didn't mean that she wasn't able to duke it out with the best of them, she wouldn't have been his friend if she wasn't. Alice also happened to be the second best mental combat expert of the ancients, with himself being the first. The goddess of war was his counterpart and his wife and if not that then definitely his ex-wife. Gaara never really saw the point of going for one of the titles of gods, besides that it would provide him a position of power and leadership over the immortals and that wasn't something that he particularly wanted after his first lifetime and how much it would remind him of his siblings.

He then remembered Noah and all of his false promises that he would bring people with him on the ship he was having them build but only brought the near harmless animals, no giant tigers that populated the rare parts of the world (They all died), the giant dangerous seals that populated the north (They had survived for awhile but had since become extinct), or even the intelligent wolves and dogs (they had luckily survived and he made sure that they stayed that way as a tribute to Kiba) that so many villages used, only two of each kind making sure that they were of the opposite gender or that they could make more of themselves if their species didn't have a gender. He remembered how Japan had been the land that Noah finally found (more like fell in since the water elementals simply willed the water to leave the islands alone for the time being.) and how they, immortals, had already populated it. Evolution just a dozen centuries before that started making immortals and ninja created techniques to copy that after a century or two after that, so by comparison to nowadays they were all very young.

Very few of the immortals were killed in the flood but all remembered that traitorous, to their race, genocide, again, seeking bastard. They had had to remake humanity, after destroying his body and mind (They didn't know about how to harm/destroy his soul since they weren't even sure of a soul's existence then, though they are now. They found it the hard way, still didn't know how to harm/destroy it though), and that had been troublesome, to borrow one of his first lifetime's friend's lines. He remembered how Shikamaru died in that flood, old and watching as his children and grandchildren became like him and watching as they died as the water crashed onto them and consumed them forever.

He had been with all of his old, and they had been old by that time, friends that had survived the fourth war with when it the great flood happened. Of those who participated in the fourth great shinobi war only Gaara, he, and his counterpart had survived to the current times, others had survived the flood but couldn't win against the sands of time and difficulties of being Immortal. He saw the pain of the ones that had not been able to die with their loved ones. He saw the pain in Gaara as he learned of his siblings deaths in that flood. Gaara walked through the water to the desert that his entire life had revolved around. Naruto had walked with him, even as he tried to find them but their bodies had been consumed, and destroyed, by the time they got there. Even when they only took five days to get there after the flood, there still was a raging underwater sandstorm made of a desert that Gaara now controlled completely. Gaara had not cried since he was six years old since the assassination attemp at himself by his uncle, not once in over sixty four year, not at the death of his father (his tyrannical, abusing only to Temari (She didn't tell them till they were in their fifties), assassin sending after his own children, piece of shit father) his teacher, his wife, his first child, but he had at the death of the two people (They were made immortals by Naruto at the request of Gaara so that they could stay with him for all time) that had been with him for more than sixty years.

Naruto had of course supported him and made sure he didn't commit suicide. Gaara's code of honor would not take that, it never would be able to take that and he admitted, many centuries after the fact that, he wouldn't have been able to take it. So Naruto made sure that even as Gaara begged for death, even as his own hunger told him to let Gaara die, Gaara didn't die. Naruto had been forced to make Gaara see that he was need by her, by himself, by his siblings so that their memory would never fade. Gaara had two pictures of them hanging on his wall in his room, in his house, somewhere in China. Naruto remembered when Gaara first found Death Valley when the new world was first discovered. Oh had Gaara made it seem like it was its name sake when the first people came into it. He had somewhere in his second hundred year gain control of heat, and moved his conscious mind to that desert when it had alerted him of someone entering it. He then used the sand to make settlements appear on the very edge of vision for the people in the valley and increased the heat exponentially. Nowadays he just moved rocks to fuck with people and had an internet connection that told him whenever someone got a new idea and posted it on the internet about what really was moving the rock. They had both had a few laughs at some of them. Surprisingly the closest had been that the rocks had been intelligent. Gaara was one of the few ancients that stayed in touch with mortals and was a friend of Naruto's. He was a cold and near emotionless business man with mortals but still sort of civil last time Naruto had check. That was nearly sixty years previous, but then again Gaara wasn't one to change quickly unless Naruto invoked that change in him.

Naruto, after finally escaping his bad and good memories, had arrived at New York. He whistled the city that he had watched through nearly two centuries had really grown in the last sixty. He used another of his abilities to see the amount of humans, both special and normal, and saw that there had been no real big wars, he had been able to predict the numbers if a big war didn't happen and they were remarkably close together, in the time he had been asleep. He didn't know if that was a bad or good thing, but also saw that the amount of people on the planet was nearing unsustainable. He was glad that he didn't miss another big war but another war, which killed in the thousands per every contact with the enemy on both sides, was necessary now within the next few years.

He started walking to find a temporary place of residence before he got into his bank account. He found interest to be one of the best things that mortals thought up, right next to banking mainly because all it did was help immortals that were used to just carrying around pounds of semi-pure gold and hiding what they couldn't carry. Now they did the same thing but got money for doing it. The fact most of the banks were now ruled by other immortals made sure that their money wasn't taken from them. Naruto focused on specials now. There were around fifty to seventy thousand but even his power wasn't exact on them. He focused on the special in just this city. He found a surprising amount of them in just the single city. For now he would just go to the nearest ones since one was on the top of a building and he really didn't feel like having a special die today, of all day, in his city on the day of his awakening.

He found the guy just as his brother, from what his ability could tell him, was arriving. He saw them both and saw their ability, one of the few abilities that he had hound the world over, multiple times, to find and claim as his own. He instantly back up a step when he saw the person on the building's ability. He wasn't about to be in the radius of a person who could copy all of his powers, permanently. He would rather have the world hound him then give up his abilities to someone who clearly didn't need them and wasn't going to hunt him. The other could do what he liked and maybe a little prompting would make sure that he did what Naruto wanted.

Naruto looked at Nathan as he spoke into the phone asking where Peter was. He watched Peter drop his phone. He chose now to do some prompting. He yelled to Nathan, "You're going to want to catch him fly boy. Have a nice flight." He turned around and moved at the normal ninja speed to find someplace to rent and rest at.

To Nathan it was like he just disappeared without a trace and then he saw his brothers phone past by his face. He listened to his brother rant and then jump. He felt the need to fly to save his little brother. He did just that. He caught him much like the blonde haired (Teen or was it man? He would later say that he just had an ageless face when talking to Peter and his contacts) male said he would. He saw Peter flying as well when he lost his grip on him. Then he fell from roughly twenty feet and looked like he had a concussion. Nathan immediately landed and dialed 911 on his cell.

* * *

Naruto found a room in what looked like a rather run down apartment building in Brooklyn. It was close enough for him to watch over Nathan and his blessed brother. He also knew one thing, if Peter ever gained a certain amount of power he would have to end him, permanently. He really didn't want Peter ever becoming immortal, especially because he would be at the physical meetings (they happened every few hundred years, to them it's like a meeting every five to ten years, though they hadn't had one in nearly seven hundred years) of the immortals and that would give him near endless power. From the mutterings that he could hear and a little digging into the thoughts of others, he managed to find that a geneticist lived here, or used to.

He got a foxy grin, he always liked geneticists. Mainly because he had been there when the others and he himself, had changed the genes of all their children so that the world wasn't full of just immortals. They had no need to tempt Mother Nature to make something that hunted them extremely well. He really didn't want the competition from something(s) that would do nothing with the powers of those that they killed, the main reason why he had suggested the change of genes to the rest of the gathered immortals. Even when he was that young his words had effects, even then he was the strongest of them all with his friends being the only ones close to his level. As such they listened and changed the genes of their children.

He could and would hunt immortals but there were certain grounds that were considered neutral or safe from fighting. Japan was a big no, no for his or any other immortals hunting. Anywhere where the dead rested was also against it, not to mention him he refused to fight anywhere where the dead were put to a final rest as respect for the dead, disrespect the dead near him and he will find the person who did it and tear their head off as soon as they were away from the resting place. So long as no final resting places were there they were fine. Also if it had been over a century since a new addition to the resting place had been added, then it was no longer considered a final resting place. The punishment for fighting on top of a final resting place wasn't the worse that they could bestow but usually you were forced to work as a grave digger or an undertaker for a century, more if you do it repeatedly. Holy grounds as well were considered neutral and where many deals that had immortals that disliked one another intensely negotiated happened.

Anyone who broke the neutral status of Japan or holy ground and was immortal was put on the most wanted list (which was broadcasted by Alice to all immortals throughout the world every week. If you didn't get a message there was no one on the wanted list, which happened more times then not, or you were on the wanted list. Most people wonder if she uses her powers to find it out or if she is told about it by someone else) as number one and hunted by all the immortal community, something even he wasn't about to do and wouldn't survive if he did. He was stubborn, strong, intelligent and powerful but he wasn't arrogant and didn't believe that he would survive a battle against the entire community of all the many immortals in the world. He had been on some of the hunts against the fools that did break the neutral status, their ashes didn't even survive and that was before he even got to most of them.

Anyways away from that rather gruesome topic in his mind, the community naturally made their descendants weaker so that nothing like Noah ever happened again. He remedied that by giving his descendants his instinctual hunger to find out how things worked, how they ticked. They also had the urge to hunt, and to kill that totally came from the demonic blood that he, and in turn they, gained from Kyuubi. He truly didn't give his descendants an ability he just didn't make them the weak civilian standard of the now and instead had given them the standard civilian of the elemental countries. If they had naturally gained some small part of his shapeshifting ability, it was not intentional on his part. His hugner got his descendants in a lot of trouble, and he had got absolutely nothing against him from the others. Most of the community had done a similar thing, not the civilian of now to the civilian of back then but more like gave them their urges and instincts, as he had and some had even gone further and gave them abilities.

Elementals had given the most gifts, their love of natures, increased senses, a need of flight, being able to swim like a fish and larger lungs, a love of the earth, any number of things. Elementals were more vulnerable to mental diseases then the rest of the immortals, they knew it too. Their physical form also depended on their mental state to sustain itself and their physical state reflects their mental state. They could literally become one with their element because they no long remembered who they were, no longer had a will, or spirit or however you wished to put it. They didn't want to ever become like that so they gave into becoming their element early before their souls could be claimed by illness and their element. They gave a special gene to all of their descendants, so that they could help their element and planet like they had so that they could carry on their burden.

Almost all of the elementals from that time are now dead and nearly all of the elementals of now are descendants of them. He hadn't hunted elementals, purposefully ever accidentally a couple times but he at least let them escape when he learned what they were. Once he gave the excuse of it being because he didn't want to learn what his spiritual element was, or that he wouldn't be able to take their powers, but really he hadn't hunted them out of respect for the elements themselves and the elementals that had made an impacted on him, though he had a fight to pick with some elemental for being so damn idiotic or just out right arrogant.

Anyways he had a room for the week, and would most likely have to get to his bank soon. Then he could just go to his house, as he hoped that she had at least had enough respect to not burn it down. He went to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

Hospital

* * *

Nathan was calmly freaking out at the moment. He had been seen, flying, by a random stranger that might have incredible influence somewhere in the state and then he could say good bye to his senator seat and hello government experimental center. Then there was the fact that he had stepped away when he had looked up, most likely looking at Peter. He must know something, but Nathan wanted to keep this covered up. Besides a look through the past twenty maybe forty years to look for the man and then he would be fine, maybe learn some dark secret. He would most likely give a physical description of him to his contact within the police and/or military have them look him up to see if he had any dark secrets with them. He had already started to write down what he could remember of the man.

He had already made up the cover story that he was going to use for Peter, and he had told his mother about it all, except the flying part after all there was no need for her to think they were crazy, already including the strange man. She had gone deathly pale, and told him to not pursue it or that man, but he was not going to give up on it so easily. She just repeated her warning to not pursue it and that the man was not someone anyone ever wanted to mess with and that his counterpart might take badly to someone hunting her mate.

Nathan wanted to know what his mother knew but after that she had remained stubbornly silent after that and looked deathly afraid and told him a name. She said his name was 'Ares'. The fact that he made her afraid, alone made Nathan want to know that much more but also made him much more cautious, because she was friends with a powerful mobster who if he really tried could make their life a living hell and she had every right to be afraid of him and she wasn't in the slightest. Not only was this guy very, very, powerful he was a complete unknown in the politic area. Unknowns were bad no matter where you were, on the battlefield or in the court.

Nathan focused all he knew about him. He had an ageless face that screamed of wisdom and war, with three whisker-like scars or birthmarks, and spiky blonde hair. He was lean and had been wearing a suit like one does at a funeral. He had obvious training in a military of some kind. He had a predatory aura, and his movements had the grace of an assassin, even when he had taken only that single step he was taking it knowing what he was going to touch and ready to react to anything. It might be possible that he memorized everything he saw but it was unlikely. Then he considers the fact that he could fly, which he would only ever admit to himself and maybe his brother that meant that the impossible became the improbable. There was also the fact that he had just disappeared as soon as he was done talking.

He took a deep breath and picked up his phone to call his contacts with the information that he had.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Nathan was waiting for Peter to wake up, as well as thinking over what his contacts had told him. From the police he had absolutely nothing, no criminal record, no birth certificate, nothing at all. That all meant he was possibly a foreigner. No one in politics seemed to know him or of him. One of his contacts in the military however, his old drill sergeant who was a veteran from World War 2, had come to physically meet him. He said that he didn't want what he was going to say to be heard by anyone else. They went walking in the park before he explained. He had looked to make sure that no one was watching or listening in before he started.

Bill's exact words before he began had been "I don't know how you came into contact with that monster, but I suggest that you give up on your search. If you still want to know I will tell you what you what I know of him."

Nathan had replied "I want to know"

He looked around again and said "He was a bit of a legend in the war, an absolute monster on the battlefield."

Nathan interrupted "What war and how long ago?"

Bill said "The Second World War, and nearly sixty years ago. Now then let me finish and ask your questions later. He always wore two tags on a silver chain around his neck, they had the name Ares engraved on both on opposite sides, and Fox engraved on the other sides because of his tags he was called Ares, but not only because of them. He would constantly change what he was wearing but his tags were always visible. His spiky hair would look like gold on the battlefield. He would normally get in close dodging bullets, and once he was within arms reach he would start destroy the battalion with the first person. He was a monster of close combat, once he even literally punched a hole through a person's chest. He always had a cocky grin on his face and a look that clearly said that he was superior to everyone else on the entire field. I meet him twice, once on the battlefield and once when the war was over. Ares spared me on the battlefield because of one thing, because he was bored from such weaklings his word, not mine." He visibly shivered

"When I meet him the next time, we had a nice and long talk. He seemed to live for wars, and had stated how disappointed he was that he had missed the First World War. He was rather pleasant and polite but I never really shuck the feeling that if he wanted me dead I would be also he never lost his predatory aura. He had told me that he wasn't going to tell me his real name, because he found me not the other way around, and that I might be able to impart his words and stories to others. He had never shown his true power or potential on the battlefield, he stated that it was because of his childhood. What he did tell about himself was that he was older then he looked, and that if I should find someone who was searching for him, to tell them that he was more then willing to indulge them in the hunt but also a warning that they wouldn't be the only ones hunting. That he would be hunting them as soon as he learned they were hunting him."

Nathan said "How old did he appear when you last saw him?"

Bill said "Around twenty maybe twenty two, but I always thought that he had this look on his face that said he was much older that he had somehow slowed his aging. I didn't ask anything about it. I think I should go now." He got up from his seat and left looking around warily.

Nathan was nearly gaping, the person he was searching for not only found a way to slow his aging, as he had seen the results very clearly, had been in the Second World War, and only appeared to be twenty-seven, nearly sixty years after the fact. Ares was apparently a monster in combat and had scared not only his mother, making him wonder how she knew who he was, but his drill sergeant, and he was a person that wanted people to hunt him, if only so he could do the same to them. In the words of his Drill sergeant, he was a monster. If Nathan had known about Sylar, he would have doubtlessly thought that he was him.

Naruto who sat not to far away, looked at him frowned that he hadn't decided to take up the hunt before sighing and getting up to leave. He was going to have to go see his descendant just to get a decent hunt, he had no doubt that he could easily kill his descendant but he loved the hunt and war since there was currently no war worthy of him he would have to settle for the hunt, that was all sorts of unfair to him. He thought 'how unlucky". Then he laughed bitterly, everyone who had known him, and were currently dead, from his first lifetime had thought he was lucky the truth was that he was the most unlucky soul on Earth. He was cursed to eternal life, and blessed by it as well. He felt wetness on his cheeks, and looked up at the raining sky and couldn't help but laugh. He could no long cry, not unless one of the few of his remaining friends died, or if she did. Athena was the name that the tags used for her, it also marked her as his to kill, to hunt, to comfort, to love, as his marked him hers.

He was Ares and she was Athena, now all they had to do was meet again.

* * *

And end for this chapter. I ask that people read and review, tell me what you think, If you like my original idea.

Anyways have a good day and please do review.

**Later, Silver out.**


	2. Yugito

When Immortals Interfere Chapter 2

Because I always liked those people who put quotes in their stories here is one.

"I am a soldier, I fight where I am told, and I win where I fight," -General George S. Patton

"I am a person, I choose my own destiny, and I met the eternal fate of all beings that live, I will embrace Death as she comes to me" –Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Naruto, though I am using those authors' toys.

* * *

The eclipse had just started, when they opened their eyes. She opened her coffin to look around her crypt. Besides the spider webs and dust that were indicated time had indeed pasted nothing had changed. She mentally added up all the seconds that she had counted and then divided by the amount of seconds in a day and then days in a year before coming up with the fact that she had been 'asleep' for fifty nine years. She had gotten the coffin long before they even came into style and she had been making sure since she got it that it didn't get damaged or left her crypt. She had done it just to mock her husband who destroyed his coffins and didn't like them. She didn't either but he didn't know that. The cat statues and engravings around the crypt suddenly appeared to come to life and everything was clean once again.

They always 'awoke' when an eclipse was happening they just ignore it unless they truly wanted to search the world over for their spouse to find out that they had been 'sleeping'. They had a way of knowing when their other is 'awake' and as such only really wandered the world when they were. They hadn't wanted to die for many generation but they always liked a good fight. Being some of the oldest and most powerful immortals in existence, on their planet since they didn't know if other planets had immortals, they didn't truly need to sleep, or go into a comatose state like they did, but they choose to so as to let their body get back to being sensitive to the world.

They didn't like not being able to feel anything at all and they slept so that they could once again feel things like normal people. Their minds didn't get sensitive but their bodies did and they always liked the reaction they got, it was like being a newborn child to them. She looked over her funeral dress. It hadn't changed since Noah's genocide. She didn't cry about it since it was something that was impossible to change and she was not going to find a time traveler to fuck with time.

They didn't believe in allowing people to make others stop existing and that is exactly what paradoxes cause. Changing even a small part of the past causes so many things to happen. Naruto had searched the world over multiple times to find some powers, the power that he looked for after his first encounter with a time traveler was the only one he had willingly used all of his powers to find and killed more then just the person that he was hunting. It was actually during that time that 'the hunt' became part of the mythology because he killed everyone he encountered when looking for that power.

The fact that he had willingly given her a copy of the power as well was beyond astonishing for her. He coveted power and hoarded it worse then any of the dragons from legends. She was actually fairly sure that some of the legends were based around him just replacing wealth with power and you have him. Anyways the power that he gave her was best called paradox immunity. It didn't matter what a time traveler did to the past she was immune to it and alerted of it. Fucking with the future doesn't matter to her at all and the power wasn't meant to stop that. Hell they might stop a horrible future. It also had the nice ability of not having them frozen in time when a time traveler does the stopping time thing. A speedster's power naturally canceled that out because of how their powers worked but you never know when a unique case comes about that might be faster, but vulnerable to the time stop. She was mainly a speedster power collector but she also collected anything that could help her in combat.

She, unlike her husband, still saw them as married but with very, very big issues that lasted decades onto centuries or until a war comes along. They always had been more agreeable after fighting a war. She finished putting on her clothes and exited her crypt. But the last war, what Hitler and his underlings did was unforgivable. That Naruto had supported them at all for any reason made her all sorts of angry with him. However it was strange that Naruto was the only one with any talents that was on his side. Also she knew how protective he was of immortals in general, at least protective from normal mortals. He didn't much care what normal humans did to each other or what the talented did to each other even if they were immortal talented but when one side went after the other he started to run war had tons of the talented on the side of the Allies, herself included, however there was only ever one on the side of the Axis and that was her husband.

She shook herself out of that line of thought. She would be in LA in two hours if she walked or about two seconds if she ran or less if she really wanted to. She was like her husband but also unlike him. She hunted other immortals and the talented just as he did and honored the codes that she helped create but she only took selective powers that she liked over just mindlessly taking all combat related powers like her husband and all of his mortal descendants.

They had had children once, the twins died in the flood and they hadn't had a child together since. It was part of what started their arguments, the fact that they hadn't brought her with them to the reunion from their house over fifteen miles away. Tsunade was watching them then. Also there was the fact that the flood killed them before they really were able to defend themselves. Their children had been fraternal twins, one a boy the other a girl both with blue eyes and blonde hair, just like their parents with small noticeable differences.

Her son had had her eyes shape and pupil with the silted pupil but his father's eye color and his body build at only the age of two. Her daughter was a bit more of a daddy's girl, not only less fussy with him but having more of a physical connection to him through her face. She had his face, with her mother's nose and eyebrows along with her eye color, which were just a few shades too dark to look like lightning. It was plain to see to anyone that she was going to grow into her inheritance from her mother, which was her body build. Unlike her brother who would probably be sad to grow into being more muscular then his sister. He would be sad because he was more incline towards arts and more subtle things then just beating someone to death. He also had taken quite well to his uncle Sai, who was the only surviving member of Team seven, at the time, beside her husband.

Even as young of their children had been they had been some of the most innocent beings that the two immortals had ever seen. It was also the reason that they absolutely didn't kill any true innocents. She really didn't like his mortal descendants as well and it had nothing to do with the fact that she wants to be the only one that has his children. No she didn't dislike them because they came from her husband but not from her. She disliked them because they often became consumed by the need to find more knowledge and through it power, which had nothing to do with the fact that she saw their existence as prove of her husband cheated on her every now and then if only to add to the gene pool.

One such descendant was the Minotaur of Greek myth. He had killed thousands of true innocents and thousands of non-innocents for no other reason then he could and to learn what the human body really looked like under its skin. That was before he was imprisoned in the labyrinth, one of the few areas that had survived since before even their time. The labyrinth changed itself as it saw fit and had a creepy sentient for what was suppose to be just a prison that moved parts of itself at random. Whoever made it died, presumably in it. The labyrinth had gained a soul through some unknown means, and talked avidly with Alice nowadays, since it has nothing else to do and very few mind readers are powerful enough to read something through over a hundred feet of pure granite, which Alice could do from a half a world away. The labyrinth hadn't yet decided on a name for itself the last time she had talk to it, though it had been known by many names usually used to imprison some very guilty Immortal or descendant of an immortal. It was even known as Hades and Hell in some mythology.

The Labyrinth had plenty of creatures living within it and it was something that wasn't really on this dimension. There are numerous entrances and exits to the Labyrinth, and it was a rather nice being if you can actually communicate with it and don't offend it in some way. Seals are what created the Labyrinth and Yugito and Alice both agree that they think that it was originally created to imprison the Juubi, which even now must immortals wouldn't be able to fight at all. Hell the only one of them that could stand on even semi equal ground with the Juubi was Naruto and he wasn't the king of gods only because he didn't want to be a leader at all, but was rather prideful of his title as the god of war.

The Labyrinth had taken a rather feminine tone in personality, if only because most of the beings that can talk to it are female. The Labyrinth only ever had entrances underground, though it had plenty of exits on the surface. Alice was the only one who was in constant contact with the Labyrinth because her husband didn't want to constantly talk to something that he had been insulted by. Though he had shown just how well he could do inside of the Labyrinth even when it did everything it could to try to stop him from having three meals a day for the entire month that he was in it. He had still won the bet against the ancient un-bodied consciousness of the Labyrinth. The bet went along the lines of that even the god of war couldn't eat three meals a day for a month in the labyrinth if it did everything in its power to try to stop him. He still won. The only other reason was that most of the Labyrinth's entrances, which Alice has to send her mental message through, are mostly buried under at least a hundred feet of granite and at most fifty of lead which had the profound affect of completely stopping most mental talents and it was only through sheer power that Alice got messages through those. The Labyrinth might have mental powers, it might not they didn't know because it didn't know if it thoughts echoed inside of it because it was what it was, or it had a mental talent and it was hard to find out because of the gateways and it being in a whole other dimension thing.

Thinking of the bet that her husband had with the ancient Labyrinth made her laugh and think of the time she had first met him and what he was like before his hunger had set in. Her husband was really weird before and after becoming immortal and more to the point before his hunger. She had known him from when he was 13 two maybe three years before his hunger came into being. He had come to Kumo with his perverted sensei because they had training to do with his lightning nature, since Jiraiya himself wasn't lightning natured. They went to her to teach him and she did. She taught him all about lightning both natural and chakra versions of it along with mixtures of the two. He had a thirst for knowledge even then, and more beneath the surface he had a thirst for power. She only barely noticed it after they started dating into the second year that he stayed in Kumo and wouldn't have noticed it at all if she was just his teacher. He left and for over a year and a half she heard nothing.

She later learned because of his own village hating him or wanting his loyalty to be to them only that they burned all of his letters and that Jiraiya had made special effort to make sure she didn't get anything from him simply because it would be bad if Kumo had a third of the Bijuu but more particularly it would be bad for Konoha. But before she learned all of that she heard that Naruto had killed his team, and gone missing nin. Nearly a month after that the Akatsuki zombie duo had come after her and killed her. Naruto found her body and because of his relationship with her before his hunger. He went against that hunger that nearly consumed his senses and did consume his conscious mind for quite a while and gave her a copy of his original powers with the minor adjustment to not give her the hunger.

It resurrected her, and she didn't hear from him until he had gotten his hunger under his own control. She also found the very dead heads of the two who had captured her with their brains visible to her. She got their powers from just looking at the brains for a few seconds. After that incident she saw what Naruto's power really was all about. It was about perfection, it wanted its host to be as close to perfection as was possible and it gave a hunger to him to force him to come closer to perfection. He really couldn't stop killing specials or the talented just as mortals cannot stop breathing or stop their own heart. His instincts had seen her as his mate and it hurt him to see her dead, so he had given her a copy of his regeneration and a bit of his shape shifting abilities without the hunger simply so that she could survive. Or so she tells herself.

He had done so selfishly for his own purposes that he had never told her. Maybe he simply didn't feel like telling her, maybe he was ashamed, maybe it was something else. She really had no clue and he refused to talk about it. She found it ironic that at the gambling table or anything that at all had to deal with chance he would succeed but he had the worst luck when life was added into the mix. It also had the effect of adding the chaos element into everything that had to deal with him. After spending so many millennia with him, she had come to love his chaos element were in their first lifetime she found it highly annoying.

She really was a monster in human skin if one looked at it from a mortal human perceptive. She killed to live, she committed crimes against humanity, and she had experimented on nature. She killed and killed, she had been since before she was born, she destroyed civilizations but mostly in the name of safety for the things she found precious. For her husband, for her child, for her people, for life, for the planet, for herself, for so many things most of which have long since been forgotten. She killed for she was Athena, the goddess of war, virginity and wisdom. She had always laughed at the title that had been given to that form of her in mythology. She wasn't wise, old but never wise. She had never been a wise woman, just look at her husband a monster even to other immortals and even ancients and gods were wary of him yet she remained at his side. He was known by many names but the most recent was always the one that appeared on their tags. She looked down on her own tags which had Cat and Athena imprinted onto them, her markings to show others that she was not to be killed by anyone but Ares. Immortals or Old Ones as she had taken to calling them killed each other quite often, for those who had been around for thousands of years, but to even think about going into battle against one of the God's of their people one needed serious planning, especially if it would enrage another God and many ancients. If they succeeded they could take his place and be hunted by the leaders of their people. If they failed they gave their powers over to him, and died.

Since the flood many immortals had died herself, Gaara and Naruto being one of the rare few to have not died. They weren't the only ones to be classified as ancients but any Old One who had reach up to twenty thousand years was classified as such. Talents, as she called their powers, developed naturally generally around the one thousand years old marker for their lifespan. Some got talents earlier; some later but a thousand was generally when they began developing powers beyond their natural regeneration and immortality.

Gaara was one of the rare few that got powers in only his hundreds. He had control over heat all up to 30000 square miles from where his conscious mind currently resided if her calculations were right and the talents improvement actually followed a logical conclusion, not likely but possible. After a certain point of cold he no longer could control it because it no long was truly heat. He also couldn't increase say Alaska to the temperatures of Death Valley, it has to be possible for that area to reach the heat that he wants it to.

She and her husband didn't know if they were as blessed as their friend because they continually took the powers of others they no longer really knew which powers they had naturally. They still had improvements to their numerous talents, but they didn't know if they were according to the first host of the talent or if it was from contact with them. She collected speedsters' abilities if they were different from the ones that she currently had and eventually the ability had extended from her legs to include all of her body. She could force her heart to beat at an insane rate and because of her regeneration keep it going without consequence. She could speed up anything and everything in her body allowing her to literally move through a solid material. She had numerous other powers that made her curious and had taken to study.

From what she knew of her husband's powers he had improved his mental talents for many millennia so that he would never be controlled like the Kyuubi was by Uchiha Madara. He had, after going against the ancient of mental talents, and had been the most powerful psychic that they knew of who just happened to be Alice, and winning he had decided to see what he could do with his more physical talents. From what she knew he very well might be the most powerful of the ancients. Not the oldest, but most definitely the most powerful. Though some don't go to the Old Meetings, which were meetings of all the immortals of any classification, most did and none had been more powerful then her husband, who only didn't go when he was sleeping and occasionally woke up just for the meeting since most of the other things going on just bored him. He didn't like most of the things of now and the only a few things really entertained him among them were the three f's that were fucking, fighting, feeding, other things that entertained him were forming bonds, wars, and chaos. He might like street racing from what Alice had told her of it but she didn't know. It had been nearly seven centuries since such a meeting was called however, not because they were uncommon for an immortals, it's just that most of the higher classifications of immortals were re-sensitizing so that they could feel the world again. They would have one within the next ten years or so if she had any decision in it and, being a goddess and as such a leader of her people, she did. She moved her thoughts to her dear friend Alice.

Alice had been born nearly sixty years before the flood and nearly thirty after Yugito's birth, and happened to not only be the child of Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi but also a very good friend of Yugito's. Alice's talents had awoken when she was fifteen and she had maintained the same form since then though Yugito thought that she very well could become older if she really wanted to. Of all the ancients Alice most definitely in the top ten in controlling their own talents, Yugito was in the top fifty and her husband was somewhere but she didn't really know where. There were roughly a hundred ancients at any one time. Where she and Alice had finesses and control he had brute strength in his abilities. Yugito knew he could completely control over his mental abilities at least but unless he faced Alice again he wouldn't need it and could just force his way through anyone else.

Alice had an upgraded version of Chouji and Ino's Kekkai Genkais. It was upgraded in that if she focused she could hear near anyone's thoughts, and she gained a natural regeneration from Chouji's physical based bloodline. She is a natural Old One, unlike Yugito and many other Old Ones, but didn't awaken her talents until she had sex the first time and had a child soon after. Alice had told Yugito that her talents had been blocked by a mental barrier in her mind that stopped her from gaining it until she had at least had sex once. Alice had multiple personalities throughout her first millennia and still had some of her different personalities, the first different personality had been caused by her powers and was her guardian angel, the second caused by seeing her parents going at and is a wicked pervert, the third and fourth cause by the stress of a ninja's life and had been rather depressing, the fifth was caused by her children to be the perfect mother and is from what the children are like, her sixth is a fun childlike one caused by her children not being easily entertained, her seventh was a knowledge junkie caused by her love of books and the others after that caused by the grief that had come from surviving the flood and losing near all of her family.

The first alternative Alice had been absorbed into the dominative when she gained her powers and had the ability to survive them without it and she realized that she didn't need her first alternative, from what Alice had told Yugito her last words had been that she was so proud of her for becoming such a strong woman, after that Alice had been much more confident and polite though no less menacing when needed. The second alternative was still around and was still being an ancient super pervert that had taken over the Icha Icha from Jiraiya before he died, making him happier then he had ever been before to know that Icha Icha would survive eternally. She now owned most of the world porno companies and was convinced that Jiraiya was very proud of her.

She of course did most of this without the dominate personality of Alice realizing and the dominate personality had most likely still not realized or simply didn't comment on it to her other personality. The third and fourth had disappeared in the flood. The fifth alternative had stayed around because she had been able to save her baby boy and her daughter had already been all grown up and had survived it on her own and that personality still somewhat existed but wouldn't come out unless she had another child.

The sixth alternative had stayed around for her son's childhood before vanishing though Yugito could tell that it had just been absorbed by the collective conscious of Alice instead of vanishing like most of the others. The seventh alternative was still around and had all the collected knowledge of Alice, which was vast in all of its being. The others after her had all vanished as she got over her survivor's guilt and grief from her families deaths. They had forgotten how many millennia ago that had been. They could all remember every event after their one thousand mark because their minds had naturally developed a coping method to stand the tests of time it's just that some things they didn't want to remember. They, the ancients, all knew they were over twenty millennia but beyond that they didn't really take count of the number years that had gone by. The only reason a male might bring it up was to have a pissing contest with others to see how old they were. She didn't know but she was near certain that Naruto was the oldest among the gods and Gaara was near the thirty third of the sixty seven male ancients among the males. Meanwhile she was the oldest female with a few of her friends being close seconds. She could calculate all the seconds since she had come into existence and find out but she didn't really want to because what sort of woman wants to know their age when their several millennia old.

Her husband was godlike to normal humans and the talented alike and had done things that had earned him the name Ares. He was, even to other ancients and a few of the gods, the God of War and not someone to mess with. He was the boogeyman of their race, not caring who he killed whether it is a human, a talented, an old one, an ancient or a god. He would still kill them. No one else could kill other old ones with his ease and ancients with near no planning besides on his feet thinking.

Even when facing the god leader of their people he could utterly dominate him in a battle and that scared the portion of their population that knew. While he most definitely couldn't stand against the collective might of the immortals he would most likely kill half to three fourths of their populace if they went to war against him, especially the arrogant youngsters. He could likely kill more if they went against him one on one, but even he couldn't split his attention a thousand or more times if they all attacked him.

With Alice mentally connected to all the other immortals they would reduce lose of life but it would still effect quite a few of the newer old ones. No one else in their lifetime had ever earned the title God of War and while there were a few goddesses of war most had venomously denied it out of fear of him. She had been one of the few that hadn't and since she earned the title of Athena, she had maintained the title Goddess of War. She wasn't as powerful as him but she still could maintain a fight with him for quite some time with real effort at both their full strengths. She also had been increasing her combat effectiveness so that if he ever wanted to die she would be worthy of killing him. He was more then worthy to kill her.

Now that she had been thinking about Alice so much and her husband she was determined to talk to her, since she hadn't had a chance the last time she was out and about what with the second great war of the millennia. She had seen many of her other friends during the time but Alice was the closest one that she hadn't seen. She wondered if Alice had had any more children or gotten over that crush on Naruto that she developed after watching him play with her son and help her son throughout his growth into adulthood. The fact her son was a sociopath had absolute no affect on her. Alice's daughter wasn't as blind to what Naruto was but she had gotten over it rather quickly and she still occasionally lived with her mother. Mary and her mother had been one of the few ancients that still interacted with humans regularly. Most just didn't care if beings that didn't last nearly as long as they did were around. Mortals to ancients were like flowers to humans; they bloom, and then die.

She could see the city and was going to search for Alice soon. She looked at the starry sky. She was not going to die for a long time yet and she could tell as much. She looked at her tags. She pulled out a third tag that she hung around her neck and never take off. It had imprinted on it Ares + Athena. He had given it to her during their last marriage. She was his Athena, his to kill, his to love. He was her Ares, hers to love, hers to kill, hers to have children with. She looked back at it and turned it over. It had imprinted Fox + Cat. She cried a single tear something that she hadn't done in a long time. If only it had lasted longer. If only.

But he was Ares and she was Athena if only they would meet again and be husband and wife once more. She would do so much more to hold onto him, forevermore.

* * *

Yeah it was more of a filler chapter to tell you about the past, but both chapters had been so I thought why not add some thing that make it interesting. Now they will get involved with the series.

**Later, Silver out**


End file.
